


i'm sorry

by aridinosnore



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Mentions of Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridinosnore/pseuds/aridinosnore
Summary: ty's aftermath of livvy's death.





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i should really be continuing my other works but then i was in an angsty and sad mood so i wrote this. my little ty i love him so much and it hurt to write this.

The feeling of being broken was explainable. Feeling broken meant something inside you had shattered. Feeling broken meant you were completely hopeless. What Ty had felt was not something you could easily describe and he was most certainly not broken. He was worse.

The fighting was a flurry of emotion and focus. The plan had gone wrong obviously. Ty expected that something must go wrong. With all the commotion going on, something  _had_ to go wrong _._ Tiberiuswas not expecting this.

 He would never forget that feeling. How could he? The feeling of something so goddamn important being cut away.

Livia.

She had always begged him to be  _parabatai_. the strong bond between two Shadowhunters that changed them.  _Parabatai_ were two Shadowhunters who read each other, who knew everything about each other, who fought together, who are bond together. He had not agreed due to his fascination with the Scholomance and himself wanting to be a part of the Centurions. But the feeling of his twin getting stabbed felt just as it would be for  _parabatai_.

He watched in horror as Livvy’s eyes widened. He watched as Anabel drew back the sword with a look of terror on her face. What had she done? Ty’s ears perked slightly as Livvy’s lips moved.

“Ty? Ty— I…”

The Blackthorn’s last final sights were his older brother, Julian, cradling his twin. He saw the futile attempt of using an  _iratze_. That was when everything had gone black and he felt himself fall to the floor.

* * *

Everything was horrible after that. Their plan had failed. The Inquisitor was killed.  _Livvy_  was killed. Julian was nearly hopeless some days, Emma was constantly at his side when he felt his worst. He blamed himself for Livia’s death. A part of Ty did too. He had gotten angry at his older sibling the other night. He yelled and screamed and shoved until he was pulled away by Kit. Julian simply took the insults and throws, his head down in shame the whole time.

“I’m sorry, Livvy. I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t want me doing something like that to Julian it’s just… god— I miss you  _so_  much,” Ty spoke in the dark of his room. He sat against the wall on the floor, his head in his hands and his headphones sat on his ears, blocking out the outside noise. After his twin’s death, everything was ten times more sensitive to him. Noises made him want to scream and it was harder to comprehend things.

Most days and nights, Kit would come in to comfort him and would bring him food. Ty appreciated the gestures and saw a side of the Herondale that he had seen only occasionally. But right now, Ty needed to be alone.

Maybe it was only his imagination or maybe he was so desperate but the raven-haired boy felt a soft pressure against his forehead. His hand came up to touch the spot. It was as if somebody kissed his forehead. In the breeze, Tiberius was sure he heard the faint voice of one of the most important people in his life.

_“Ty? Ty— I’m sorry.”_


End file.
